1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a warm air blow-out device, which can be mounted on a home stove such as a petroleum stove or gas stove for mixing hot air emanating from the top of the stove and cool air in room and issuing warm air thus produced in the direction in which the front of the stove faces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A warm air blow-out stove, in which a fan is provided in the stove body for blowing out hot air emanating from a heat source in the direction in which the front of the stove faces, has been well known in the art. This stove, however, is considerably expensive in price, so that an ordinary stove having a radiation heat reflector but without any warm air blow-out unit is usually used in home.
With the stove with radiation heat reflector, however, warm air can be provided only in the neighborhood of the stove, and it is impossible to uniformly heat the whole room. To solve this problem, there has recently been proposed a warm air blow-out device, which can be mounted on a ready-made stove with radiation heat reflector for blowing out hot air from the heat source of the stove in the direction in which the front of the stove faces. Among these known warm air blow-out devices, there is one, which has a casing accommodating a revolving fan and which is open at the bottom and has an air outlet formed at the top. In use, the casing is mounted on top of a box-shaped stove, and hot air emanating from the top of the stove is withdrawn with the rotation of the fan to be blown out from the air outlet in the direction in which the front of the stove faces. With this device, the hot air emanating from the top of the stove is entirely withdrawn into the casing. Therefore, the casing is extremely heated in long use so that the casing, fan and motor are extremely worn. Therefore, the device has a short service life. In addition, the casing is merely placed on the stove, so that there is a great possibility that the device is occasionally caused to tumble down.
In another well-known warm air blow-out device, an air supply section containing a fan and a motor therefor is mounted on the rear side of a stove, and air supplied from the air supply section is led to an air path which includes a heater and is mounted by a mounting member on top of the stove, whereby hot air emernating from the top of the stove and entering the air path is blown out together with the warm air having been heated by the heater in the direction in which the front of the stove faces. In this device, direct heating of the air supply section is avoided. However, the heater that is placed on top of the stove is directly heated, so that this part of the device is worn extremely. In addition, the air supplied from the air supply section is led from the rear side of the stove through a path which is bent at right angles to be over the top of the stove. Therefore, the efficiency of air supply is low, the speed of warm air being blown out from the outlet is low.